


TBAFWS Chapter 1 Deleted Scene - Allison and Scott

by DesiSky



Series: Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSky/pseuds/DesiSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a deleted scene from Through Blood and Fire We Survive. It takes a look at Scott and Allison after they left watching the movie with the rest of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TBAFWS Chapter 1 Deleted Scene - Allison and Scott

Chapter One Deleted Scene: Allison and Scott

Scott kicked the door open and carried her inside. Her soft breaths blew against his flesh and maybe to another person it would have been anything other than the enticement he felt. He couldn’t help it. Perhaps it was one of those things that came with being mated or finding your soul-mate or whatever but all Scott knew was that when Allison breathed he got a hard-on. He lay her gently on the bed and moved back slowly but she instantly grabbed his hand.

“I’m not sleeping,” she murmured softly, eyes still closed.

“Could have fooled me…” he replied as he leaned in to take her lips with his own, no longer able to resist the very specific pull they had on him. She kissed back chastely. Gentle and sweet and all those other perfect descriptive words she could think of that would so aptly apply to feeling of Scott’s mouth on hers.

Allison was a complicated woman. Her life had been such a strange one. She’d been a normal girl content to live on the avenue of her parents lies for as long as they were willing to tell them and as long as she was comfortable with naively believing them, because let’s face it, she had always known things were not always as they seemed with the Argents.

Then all of a sudden she was being thrown into a world of werewolves and hunters in the most up close and personal way possible and people were dying and her family turned out to be three quarters insane and then there were druids and kanimas and she’d spent an awful long time expecting her father to be just as cra cra or plain up evil as the rest of her family, which thankfully never happened…

Anyway, she had led an interesting life to put it nicely and Scott had waited, through everything and there were a lot of things. Needless to say she didn’t doubt for a second he was meant for her and vice versa. So when his lips caressed hers like this, she tended to melt into the action.

Her hand crept up his arm, he’d reached out to hold onto the bed for support, and her fingers curled around his bicep to pull him down against her body. As he allowed himself to be pulled in, she could feel his increased heat and his hardened member pressing against her thigh. Scott pulled his mouth from hers with a gasp for breath as he uttered, “You better not be kidding about being awake.”

“Oh honey I promise,” she teased as she lowered her other hand so she could grip his length through the fabric of his pants, “this is something I intend on finishing.”

“Good.” He kissed her lips again a quick peck before kissing his way to her neck and the healed over flesh of her mate mark. He laved his tongue over it and grazed his teeth there, the action causing a growl to emanate from his throat as the word mine flashed through his lust hazed mind. He nibbled the flesh before kissing his way down to her chest. His hand came around to her back to support her as he brought her to sit up so he could pull the top off of her and allow her to remove his as well.

Scott brushed a hand over her bare breast, the contact forcing her nipples to harden into rip peaks, beacons calling to him to come and take them as he pleased and so he did. His hot mouth closed around Allison’s breast and she groaned as his tongue swiped her nipple, flicking it left, right, up and down so that her back was arching and her head was going back. She pushed her breast further into his mouth where he viciously teased and sucked until she was beginning to pant with that crazy breathless need of him he seemed to ignite in her, every time.

He lifted his head to watch the flush of her skin where he’d taken his time to attend to her left breast. It pleased him, the way her body responded, going a deep rose. He licked his way into her mouth for a mere moment before going to her other breast and taunting it with his talented tongue and mouth as he did the other. “Have I ever told you how much I love your breasts,” he called while feasting on it.

“I’m uh..” she breathed out harshly, “pretty sure… you’re…. telling me, right now.”

Scott laughed and scraped his teeth against her sensitive nipple making her moan with pleasure. He lowered her body to the bed again before moving down so he could kiss under her breasts and then lick his way slowly, tantalizingly slowly to her navel. His tongue dipped into it and slipped out then dipped again before he grazed his teeth there.

Hands came beneath the waistband of her pants, and pulled it low until he could free her legs of them and her panties and toss the clothing to a side. His eyes widened and flashed gold as he spread her legs apart so he could view her pink moist mound of sweet strawberry cinnabun flesh just waiting for him to dig in, taste and torture, and then bury himself there deep until he was so far in they were practically one.

Scott moved forward and licked a stripe up the mound so that Allison jerked in response. He slid his tongue again, this time slipping it between the slit of her vagina, rubbing up and down while allowing the edge of his teeth to scrape the underside of her flesh. She moaned and writhed beneath him, her legs bending at the knee and her toes curling as a pleasurable pressure built inside her.

Scott stuck his tongue in then diving slowly deep until it was buried far inside her. She bucked under him, her legs closing so that he had to hold them open as he tongue fucked her wet pussy. His head bobbed up and down as he stabbed her relentlessly, viciously with his tongue making her cry his name while tangling her fingers in his hair and forcing his head closer so his tongue would penetrate further. E slipped it out quickly and flicked her clit with it. The action made her squeak. He did it again and again flicking from one side to the next and then back again.

He brought one hand down so that he could curve two fingers and slowly slide them into Allison. He wiggled them and she cried, her body contorting as she moved restlessly underneath her mate. “Scott!” she moaned, a plea begging him to stop and keep going at the same time. He began to drill her with his fingers, increasing his speed over and over until he was going too fast. His tongue lapped at the taut nub of her clitoris as his fingers pistoned inside her until mound of sex released a geyser of fluid, squirting all over his hands and face. He growled again satisfied with her reaction and released her body so he could watch her buck and writhe and whimper beneath him.

Her pussy was dripping with her own fluids and he couldn’t take anymore. Scott ripped his pants off and placed the throbbing head of his erection at the entrance to her hot cavern and before she could catch her breath he was stabbing deep into her tight channel. Allison bawled when he fucked into her fast, hard, and deep. Her nails scraped up his back while her legs encircled his waist. They tightened around him in an attempt to restrict his movement but Scott barely noticed. He pistoned into her body surging forward hard and fast so that she was panting and begging and crying beneath him. Calling out his name, cursing it and using it as a personal plea. The length of his cock seemed to be the perfect length for her body as she could almost feel it at the lip of her womb every time he filled her completely with his member.

Scott began to pant as he fucked her. Immediately he stopped them and slid a hand down her thigh trying to reach her ankle. “Spread your legs for me Allison,”

She complied, surrendering to his will completely. He grabbed her ankles and pinned them down near her shoulders so that he could have full control. He resumed his ministrations then, positioning their bodies so that his cock tapped lightly against her vagina. When it aligned perfectly he slipped in and went fro zero to ninety in less than three seconds. He crashed his body against hers, violently ramming his cock into her so that she was screaming as she rose to new heights. She was standing at a precipice and about to fall over when she felt his cock thickening  inside her, tensing even as it pumped her with her legs spread wide and knees pinned down in a position that made her look like his private whore. He drilled her, slamming further and further so that he could feel that tugging behind his navel. Immediately hot jets of cum spurted from his cock, deep inside her as he continued to fuck his woman.

“Mine,” he growled as he came the sound nearly over powering Allison’s whoops and squawks as she too came so that their juices mingled and overflowed from her pulsing pussy. As Scott slowed down he watched the cream escaping her sheath and glistening on the length of his own dick and he felt sated. He sank down on her allowing himself to be seated deep inside so his knot could grow and bind them together, filling Allison like nothing else could.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and caressed his head. He sighed against her. “That was..”

“Amazing. Keep making love to me like that and I may never leave you,” she teased, and he nipped her playfully in response.

“So funny how you say that like you have a choice anymore.”


End file.
